moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown cz. 9
Przepraszamy!- zakrzykneli wszyscy członkowie Straszliwej Piątki, padając na twarz przed mieszkańcami CreepyTown. Przyjaciele czuli się troche dziwnie. Zwykle jak kopali komuś dupska to nie słyszeli potem przeprosin, przez co i satysfakcja że czyjeś dupsko zostało skopane była większa. - No już, nic wielkiego się nie stało.- powiedział Przemek, poprawiając swoją marynarkę. W tym samym momencie poczuł na sobie wzrok całej Piątki.- Coś...nie tak? Straszliwa Piątka odsunęła się, odwróciła do mieszkańców plecami i rozpoczęła naradę. Wszyscy zażarcie się o coś kłócili, ale Przemek jakoś nie mógł zgadnąć o co. Niebieskowłosy odwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół, ale po ich spojrzeniach zgadł że i oni nie wiedzą w czym rzecz. Po kilku chwilach cała Piątką podeszła do Przemka, otaczając go. - Bądź naszym szefem!- zakrzykneli wszyscy. - Co?!- odpowiedział zdziwony Przemek. - Masz już szykowny strój.- powiedział Jarosław, z wielkim, kilkuwarstwowym opatrunkiem na swoim policzku. - Załatwiłeś dwóch z naszej Piątki.- dodał Heniek, łapiąc się za lekko bolącą głowę. - Jesteś przy- Grażyna, której ręce, nogi, wszystkie palce z osobna, brzuch, plecy, szczęka, piersi i włosy były w gipsie, nie dokończyła zdania, widząc na sobie wzrok Noelle. - I...i wyglądałeś tak uroczo...w czasie naszej walki.- powiedział Janusz, rumieniąc się lekko. - Ogarnij się Janusz!- krzyczał Przemek.- I cała reszta z resztą też! - Tak jest, szefie!- zakrzyknęła cała Piątka. - Nie ma mowy, nie piszę się na to.- powiedział chłopak, odsuwając się lekko. W tym momencie stanęła za nim Strange która owinęła swoje ręce wokół jego szyi i postawiła swoją głowę na jego barku. Uśmiechnęła się do mieszkańców Federacji wrednie, puszczając im jednocześnie oczko. - Jeśli chcecie go zabrać, musicie przejśc przeze mnie.- powiedziała Strange. Przemek przewrócił oczami i pocałował ją w czółko. I wtedy we wszystkich członków Piątki, z wyłączniem Janusza, coś uderzyło. - Ty masz żonę!- zakrzykneło czterech z Piątki. - N...nie ja nie....my nie.....tłumacz!- powiedziała Strange, patrząc na Przemka i rumieniąc się niesamowicie. - R...rozumiem.- powiedział Jarosław, chyląc głowe przed Przemkiem.- Możemy być w tym samym wieku, ale ty masz już żonę. - Tak, pod względem dojrzałości jesteś daleko przed nami.- powiedział Heniek, kłaniając się. - Co za wspaniały szef.- powiedziała spokojnie Kryśka, chociaż jej wzrok wyrażał podziw. - Przestaniecie wy mu kiedyś lizać tyłek?!- zakrzyknęła Salai.- Najważniejsze pytanie, to to na które jeszcze nie odpowiedzieliście! Piątka spojrzała na siebie nawzajem, jednak nikt z nich nie mógł zgadnąć o co mogło chodzić. - Jakim Zabójcą jest Kryśka?- spytał Serek a wszyscy mieszkańcy CreepyTown zaczeli się przglądać i nasłuchiwać. Kryśka spojrzała na wszystkich z obojętną miną. Przyglądała się ich oczekującym na odpowiedź twarzą, po czym zastanowiła się chwilę i otworzyła usta. - Jestem Zabójcą Zabójców.- powiedziała Kryśka. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown kiwneli głowami na znak że zrozumieli. Przemek, Strange, Smąriusz i Mikhaln przyjrzeli się dokładnie małej Kryśce. Skupili na niej swój wzrok i wyglądali jakby myśleli nad czymś wyjątkowo intensywnie. - Wiecie, finałowym Bossem powinien być Janusz.- powiedział Smąriusz a trójka jego towarzyszy zgodnie pokiwała głowami. - No, byłoby ciekawiej.- powiedział Mikhaln. - W końcu Salai nienawidzi negliżu.- powiedział Przemek. - A Serek dla kontrastu miałby pewnie na jego magię wyj#bane.- dodała Strange. - Jak z resztą na wszystko związane z ubraniem.- dodał Przemek, uśmiechając się wrednie. - Mylicie się!- zaprzeczyła Grażyna. - Właśnie, wzieliśmy ją na koniec, bo wiedzieliśmy że jest najsilniejsza.- dodał Heniek. - Powaliła nas wszystkich jednym ciosem.- powiedział Janusz tonem jakby to było coś niesamowicie wyjatkowego. - Bo jej magia polega na pokonywaniu takich jak wy, cioły!- krzyczała Hajsik, której wyjęte z koszmaru obrazy nadal tliły się gdzieś z tyłu głowy. - Nie wpadliście na to że jako że żaden z nas nie ma Magii Zabójców, to mała będzie najsłabszym ogniwem?- spytał Mikhaln, spokojnie mierząc wszystkich wzrokiem. Cała Piątka stała spokojnie na swoich miejscach, analizując wszystko to co powiedzieli im ich niedawni wrogowie. W chwili gdy zdali sobie sprawę że mają całkowitą rację, padli z zażenowania na ziemie. - To jest powód dla którego potrzebujemy szefa!- zakrzyknęła cała Piątka, głosem pełnym żalu. - Ja się na to nie piszę.- powiedział spokojnie, acz dobitnie Przemek. Mieszkańcy Federacji westchneli i zrobili smutne miny. Nawet Kryśka wyglądała na niepocieszoną. - A właściwie, to mam pytanie.- powiedziała Kryśka, nadal trochę podbita.- Dlaczego przypominasz naszego Przywódcę? Przemek momentalnie cały się spocił. No fakt, Federacja miała fałszywy obraz rzeczywistości. Według tego co wiedzieli, Creepytown już nie istnieje a po śmierci Heinricha nowym Przywódcą został Przemek0980. Podczas gdy był to jego brat bliźniak, Arise Karu. Dopiero teraz Przemek zdał sobie sprawę w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie się znajdowali- jeśli ta Piątka zdradzi komuś że miasteczko nadal istnieje, a do tego mieszka tam osoba podejrzanie przypominająca Przywódcę, to dopiero będzie bajzel. - Na ziemie i 30 pompek!- zakrzyknął Przemek, wywołując tym samym zdziwienie na twarzach swoich przyjaciół i zachwyt u Piątki. - Tak jest, szefie!- zakrzyknęła Piątka, padając na ziemie. Janusz zaczął robić kobiece pompki, Heniek z trudem zrobił jedną męską, Jarosław zaczął robić przysiady a zagipsowana Grażyna jedynie leżała na ziemi. Jedynie Kryśka sumiennie wykonywała rozkaz. - Po pierwsze, żadnych więcej pytań o moje podobieństwo do Przywódcy.- powiedział Przemek. - Tak jest, szefie!- zakrzyknęła Piątka, robiąc mniej lub bardziej udane pompki. - Po drugie, dziób na kłódkę co do istnienia miasta. - Tak jest, szefie. Przemek westchnął lekko a przyjaciele do niego podeszli. To był szalony dzień, jak z resztą każdy w ich życiu. Ale dla chwil takich jak ta, warto było codziennie wstawać. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown spojrzeli w wypełnione gwiazdami niebo, przyglądając się jego pięknu. Nie zauwazyli nawet kiedy dzień się skończył. - Chyba szykuje się noc pod gwiazdami.- powiedziała Strange. - Rozpalę ognisko.- powiedział entuzjastycznie Serek. - Nazbieram drewna.- dodała Hajsik. - Śćpieje się żeby potem opowiadać poj#bane historie.- powiedziała Salai wyciągając miodowego jointa. - Wydaje mi się że będę w stanie stworzyć coś na kształt prowizorycznego namiotu.- powiedział Mikhaln, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca na postawienie ich noclegu. - Polecę po alko!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz po czym poleciał w stronę CreepyTown. - Poudaję że się do czegoś przydaję.- powiedział Przemek po czym położył się na ziemi. W czasie gdy wszyscy pracowali, Przemek wpatrywał się w nieskończone piękno wakacyjnego nieba. Uśmiechał się sam do siebie, myśląc jak bardzo się zmieniło jego życie odkąd spotkał tych ludzi. Choćby nie wiem co się stało, jakie przeciwności stanęły na ich drodzę, jak wielkie odległości ich dzieliły. Nie ważne jakie uczucia ich łączą, przyjaźń, miłość, czy więzy rodzinne. Oni i tak pozostaną mieszkańcami CreepyTown. - Sz-szefie...- odezwał się głos Janusza. Przemek podniósł wzrok i zobaczył przed sobą całą Piątkę. Trzymali w dłoniach siatki pełne różnorakich rzeczy. - Mamy kiełbaski...- powiedział cicho Jarosław. Przemek uśmiechnął się lekko po czym spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Chyba nikt z nich nie miał nic przeciwko. - Siadajcie.- powiedział Przemek, zapraszając Piątkę do tworzonego właśnie ogniska. - Znowu zawaliliśmy.- powiedział Heniek, bez jakiegokolwiek żalu w głosie. Cała Piątka szła przez CreepyForest, z każdym krokiem oddalając się od CreepyTown i zbliżając do Dizz City czyli terytorium Federacji. Wszystkich bolała głowa- nawet nie po przegranych walkach, co po imprezie pożegnalnej. - Ja tam nie żałuje.- powiedział Janusz, noszący Grażynę na plecach. - To nawet zabawne jak zaczynasz dzień postanawiając kogoś zabić, a potem kończysz go chlejąc z tymi osobami do nieprzytomności.- powiedział Jarosław. - Oni są...fajni.- powiedziała jak zawsze spokojnie Kryśka. - Szkoda że wszyscy nie-ludzie nie są tacy.- powiedziała Grażyna, nieco smutnym tonem. - No dobra, pozostaje jedno pytanie: co teraz?- spytał Janusz.- Kiedy w okolicach Pałacu przypadkiem usłyszeliśmy o tym miasteczku, to postanowiliśmy zabić przynajmniej kilku mieszkańców, ale zj#baliśmy. Teraz nie zostaniemy częścią Dzieci Heinricha. - Jak zawsze.- powiedział Jarosław, uśmiechając się sztucznie. - Wiecie, mój kuzyn Ernesto prowadzi świetną latynoską knajpę.- powiedziała Grażyna.- Potrzebuje ludzi na zmywak. - Od tego powinni być nie-ludzie.- powiedziała spokojnie Kryśka. - Ale z drugiej strony, lepiej taki start niż żaden.- powiedział Heniek, dodając wszystkim otuchy. - I to jest zapał.- powiedział Janusz podnosząc dłoń w górę w geście zwycięstwa.- W imię naszych nowych znajomych, Federacji i naszej przyjaźni, Straszliwa Szóstka uczyni knajpę kuzyna Ernesto najlepszą knajpą w Kraju! Cała piątka entuzjastycznie potwierdziła. I wtedy, gdy dochodzili do umownej granicy Federacji, oślepiły ich reflektory. Nim się obejrzeli, otoczeni byli przez wyposazonych w ciężkie, ciemno-szare pancerze wspomagane żołnierzy. - Stać, jesteście aresztowani!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy. Wtedy dopiero cała piątka zauważyła że wycelowane sa w nich lufy karabinów. - No zaj#biście.- powiedziała Grażyna.- Wujek Ernesto nie przyjmie aresztantów. - Tym się teraz przejmujesz?!- spytała hurem cała reszta. Wtedy nagle reflektory wyłączyły się, i cała Piątka stopniowo odzyskiwała wzrok. Gdy mroczki przed oczami znikneły, stanął przed nimi dziwny osobnik. Miał sztuczne fioletowe włosy i oczy, obrotowe zawiasy wbite w ciało i ubrany był biały mundur ze złotymi elementami. Nie było wątpliwości co do jego tożsamości- to był Jakub Dizz, były przywódca i założyciel Dizz City. - Złamaliście pierwszy rozkaz ustanowiony przez II Przywódcę.- powiedział sucho Jakub, patrząc oskarzycielsko na całą piątkę.- Śmiecie. Wszyscy w tym samym momencie głośno połkneli ślinę. - To po nas.- powiedział Heniek, a przerażenie w jego oczach było aż nadto widoczne. - Ech, a mogłem jednak umówić się z tą dziewczyną z Zegarkiem.- westchnął Jarosław. - Ona nie ma przypadkiem 6-ściu lat?- spytała Kryśka swoim neutralnym nawet w tych warunkach wzrokiem na kolegę. - Teraz to bez różnicy i tak nas zaj#bią.- powiedział Janusz. - Fajnie by było.- stwierdził Dizzy, po czym dał żołnierzom sygnał by opuścili broń.- Najchętniej pozbyłbym się takich...elementów jak wy. Jednak na wasze szczęście są ludzie którym podlegam. A właściwie jeden. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie na wzajem a później na Jakuba. Trwali w oczekiwaniu na to co powie. - Z rozkazu samego II Przywódcy, Przemka0980, dostaliście ofertę specjalnego treningu pod okiem naukowców Federacji. Gwarantujemy wam, że wrócicie z niego zdecydowanie silniejsi. Przyjaciele zakrzykneli ze szczęścia a Dizz prowadził ich do najbliższego auta. Wiele rzeczy miało się teraz zmienić. - Oto moja wersja wydarzeń.- powiedział Kalasher.- Przemek postanowił nareszcie oświadczyć się Strange.- powiedział Stalker, wskazując na nieprzytomnego Przemka i Strange, ubranych w stroje ślubne.- Z tej okazji Salai postanowiła wszystkich upić i śćpać.- w tym momencie pokazał na leżące wokół butelki po wódce i miodowe jointy na ciele demonicy.- Śćpany Smąriusz postanowił zmolestować Hajsik, dlatego dziewczyna krzyczała. Serek się na niego rzucił, a walka przeniosła się między innymi na zniszczony sklep z sukniami ślubnymi który mijaliśmy. Nie wiem tylko co robił Mikhaln.- dodał na koniec, wskazując na upitego do nieprzytomności czarodzieja, zaplątanego w namiot. - A może po prostu spotkali jakąś grupkę, postanowili razem wypić i zaczeli odpi#rdalać jakiś szajs?- spytała LoboTaker, stojąca tuż obok Kalashera i trzymając aparat Smąriusza w dłoniach.- W sumie, zobaczmy zdjęcia z nocy i dowiedzmy się jak było naprawdę. Wtedy własnie Baldanderka i Stalker zobaczyli znajdujące się tam zdjęcia. Ich oczy stanęły żywym ogniem a mózgi wypłyneły przez uszy. Chwilę później obydwa ich ciała padły tuż obok spitych do nieprzytomności przyjaciół. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures